Blood Roses
by Blood Lust Fairy
Summary: Duskmon has always followed Kouichi, keeping in the shadows as he grew up. What happens when Duskmon suddenly reveals himself inside Kouichi's bedroom at the age of 17? And, why is he talking about a promise?
1. Promise

Hey, everyone, welcome to my new story: Blood Roses

* * *

Duskmon has always followed Kouichi, keeping in the shadows as he grew up. What happens when Duskmon suddenly reveals himself inside Kouichi's bedroom at the age of 17? And, why is he talking about a promise?

Spoiler: I do not own Digimon Frontier.

**Chapter One: **Promise

* * *

It was the twins' 17th birthday, Duskmon presumed, as their friends were handing them gifts. He had been watching Kouichi for most of his life since he left the digital world. After all, he remembered what he had promised. Duskmon may have been evil at one point, but keeping promises was the one thing he would always do. He quickly moved away from the area, needing to get ready for that night.

* * *

Kouichi was exhausted from the party. He wasn't really the most sociable guy of the group and often needed to leave the group much earlier than the others. He was quick to going to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed once he got in. However, he did not expect for a sudden weight to sit beside him and make him slide off the bed. He let out a soft whine before staring up at what had pulled him down, "N..no.." He sprung up, grabbing the lamp in fear, "D-duskmon, get o-out of here! H-how are you e-even still a-alive!?"

Duskmon tsked and walked over to him, "Did you really forget my promise, Kouichi~?" He smirked a bit, pulling him close, "You know, that's kind of strange of you to forget~.. After all, I promised to take you when you were an adult~.."

The younger male's face immediately paled, "W-what do you m-mean?" The warrior grinned and moved forward to him. With him lifting the younger male's chin, he kissed him nice and deeply, while he began to show him what happened.

* * *

_Kouichi was curled up in Duskmon's mind. Meanwhile, the other was thinking about what was going to happen. Each day, he came close to getting defeated by Kouji, which would severe the two forever. As if sensing the digimon's stress, Kouichi sat up and yawned. He looked up at Duskmon and smiled, "Duskmon~!" _

_The digimon turned to him and smiled a bit. Kouichi was one of the few people he cared about. Hell, he was the only one he cared about. He walked to him and wrapped his arms around him, "Good morning, sleepy head." He put his hand down on his head, watching as he smiled up at him. However, he soon sighed, holding the other closer, "This may be the last time we ever get to be close to each other, Kouichi.."_

_"B-but.. why?" Kouichi sniffled, looking at him with his doe-like eyes. He was worried as to why they would have to separate._

_"Well.. I'm evil.. It's my destiny.. But.. don't worry." He smiled gently at the other, "I will return one day~.."_

_Kouichi looked at him, sniffling, "P..promise?"_

_"Promise."_

* * *

When the kiss broke, Kouichi let out a loud gag, glaring at him. He felt like Duskmon was lying. He was soon pulled closer. He let out a growl, trying to push away, "What the hell do you want with me!?"

Duskmon smirked and pushed the other on the bed, "Isn't it obvious~?" He began to kiss the younger male's neck, making him gasp in surprise, "I'm keeping my promise~.. And, taking you to be my bride~.."

"B-bride!?"

"Yes~.. And, I believe tonight would be the best night to solidify our bond~.." Duskmon slid off his armor and climbed on top of Kouichi, his erection visible against the boy's leg.

* * *

I hope you guys like it so far.

Next chapter will have a sex scene~.


	2. Lust

Recap: After Kouichi celebrated his birthday with his friends and brother and returns home, only to encounter Duskmon.

Spoiler: I do not own Digimon Frontier.

**Chapter Two: **Lust

* * *

Kouichi's eyes grew wide as he felt the erection against his thigh. Oh god, Duskmon was _huge_. He let out a squeak and struggled against him, "No way in HELL is that going in me!"

Duskmon merely smiled and continued to kiss and suck on his neck, "My little rose~.. I know it may become painful for you in a bit, but, it'll feel good as well~.." He knew Kouichi was a virgin. He made sure that if any male thought of having sex with him that they would break up before that moment. He didn't trust anyone into keeping his rose safe and had decided around when Kouichi was fourteen that he was the only one who could protect him, "I mean, from what I've learned about humans, their first time is almost always painful~.."

The younger male's face turned scarlet and he pushed up against him, "H-how did you know I-i was a virgin!?" The other merely chuckled as he moved down, pulling off the other's top.

"You see~.. All those boys who you've dated~.. They mostly wanted sex.. However~.. I wouldn't let them bruise your petals~.." Duskmon moved his hand down the other's side, making him gasp. He smirked and used this opportunity to kiss the other deeply. The other stared at him, especially as he felt Duskmon's tongue rub against his own. The other's mouth tasted.. like copper. It tasted like blood, which excited the younger male. Why did it excite him, though!? He let out a soft gasp as he felt the other begin to lick and suck on his ear after their kiss broke. His legs began to shake as he felt the other touch his body. It felt so amazing, even though he wanted to kill the digimon right then and there.

"A..aaah~.." The room filled with the younger male's soft moans and pants, which seemed to excite the larger man on top of him as he continued. The first time Kouichi felt lips against his chest, he let out a soft whine, panting loudly as he stared at Duskmon, "Nnnn~.. W..why are yo-aah-u doing this~..?"

"Isn't is obvious~? I promised you your first time would be pleasurable~." He chuckled, slowly removing the other's pants and underwear. He chuckled at the growing erection, "I thought you didn't like it~."

"S-shut u-HHNNNG!" Kouichi let out a loud cry as he felt Duskmon engulf his cock. The younger male let out a loud whine, watching him. His face was scarlet and he groaned, watching the other suck on him. This was his first time ever being sucked, even though he had sucked others before.. He continued to whine, crying out the digimon's name. He gripped onto the blond locks as he continued, only to let out a whine when he let go of him. He glared at him, "Nnnn..."

"Heh, you seem to like it~." He smirked, moving over and reaching over the bed. He had stored a couple things back there for this night about a month ago. Kouichi blushed as he looked at the cock now in front of his face. He moved forward, licking at the cock. Duskmon gasped, staring at him, "W..what are you doing..?"

Kouichi removed the cock from his mouth and looked at him, "You did it for me, I'm doing it for you." He went back to his licking and sucking as Duskmon grunted, his leg's shaking as he tried to resist thrusting into the other's mouth. The other male continued to lick and suck on the other, a soft blush on his cheeks. The other tasted unique, even compared to the other men he's actually done this with. However, he soon held back a gag as he felt Duskmon thrust into him. He shot a glare at him, his eyes wide in annoyance.

"Heh, sorry.." He slid himself out of the other, smirking as a trail of saliva connected the two. He looked down at the younger male, watching his flushed face and those adorable little dazed eyes. He pulled out a small bottle of lubricant and smiled as the other turned scarlet, as if snapping from his daze, "I've been preparing for this night for a while~. I hope this is fun for you~." He squirted the strawberry scented lubricant into his hand and smeared it over his fingers. He moved over the younger male and slowly slid his finger inside of him. The other let out a surprised gasp, looking up at the other with a scarlet face as he began to move the finger in and out. Slowly, one finger became two and two became three, stretching the older twin as he moaned loudly. He bit down his lower lip as he felt the digimon press into something deep inside his body. He continued to moan, before he felt the fingers slide out. He opened his eyes, looking down at his body. He was fully erected and he blinked as he saw Duskmon between his legs. His legs were lifted up above the male's shoulders and he screamed in both pain and pleasure as he felt Duskmon slam deeply into his entrance, "You feel amazing, Kouichi~.. This part will solidify our bond as a married couple~.." As he began to thrust into him, Kouichi moaned loudly, gripping onto him.

"M..married couple~.." Though he was surprised to say it, the idea made him moan in pleasure. The digimon grinned, continuing to thrust into him. He could feel the heat pool into his body, continuing to moan as his.. fiance.. thrusted deeply into him, hitting his spot expertly with each thrust.

After a couple hours, Kouichi finally passed out in orgasm. Duskmon chuckled a bit. Who knew he had it in him~? He slid out, his own cum dripping from the other as he slowly slid a cloak over him. He got dressed and picked up the other. He opened up a portal, walking in with his 'wife' in his arms.

* * *

I hope you guys like it so far.

This was my first time writing a sex scene in forever. I hope it was good.


	3. Darkness's Bride

Recap: They fricked. Not much to say.

Spoiler: I do not own Digimon Frontier.

**Chapter Three: **Darkness's Bride

* * *

Kouichi awoke in a large bed after who knew how long. His body was sore all over, with a good amount of cum between his legs. He guessed it slipped out during his sleep. He groaned, slowly sitting up, before falling over in pain. "You should rest, Kouichi. You endured a lot~." Kouichi looked up to see the once again armored digimon. "Your body was simply beautiful sleeping on my bed~. I was wondering when you would next wake up~."

"My body hurts.." He let out a soft whine. His body honestly felt like it was ripped in two and sewn back together.

"Heh, sorry about that.." He moved over, kissing his forehead gently. A soft blush rose on the raven haired teen's face, "You look downright adorable when you blush, Ichi-chan~."

Kouichi turned scarlet from the nickname, "MY NAME IS NOT ICHI-CHAN!" When he sat up in protest, he immediately fell over, a soft whine exiting his mouth.

"You should rest." He began to rub the other's hair, "You did endure a lot~. And, I didn't even know you could last so long~.. But, you refused to let me slide out~.." Duskmon grinned as the other continued to blush, squirming in the sheets, "You even begged for me to slide an anal plug into you to keep all the cum inside you~.. It was almost as if you grew addicted to my sperm~.."

"S-SHUT UP!"

"You also told me you wanted to have my children~. Kind of cute~."

"I..i.." Kouichi just stared at the ground. Yep, he was done. He was surprised he acted that way. He blinked as he watched Duskmon begin walking away, "H..hey.. where are you going?" He let out a pout, watching him.

"I have to find you the perfect wedding dress, Kouichi~.. After all, you are my bride~.."

With that, Kouichi let out an agitated sound, "I don't see a ring on my finger. I'm pretty sure that means we are not to be married." He crossed his arms, pouting. Duskmon let out a chuckle, grinning.

"I already slid a ring onto you~." He moved back over and picked up Kouichi's hand, revealing a beauitul white gold ring. On it was an amethyst gemstone, cut to allow for some dark streaks inside it, "I thought it would be quite lovely for you."

Kouichi just stared at the ring, his heart pounding. This was a truly beautiful ring and he felt his heart fluttering as he stared at it. Did Duskmon really do this? This ring made him turn bright red, before he wrapped his arms around the other, "D..duskmon.."

"I told you I love you, Kouichi~.. Now.. would you like to rest before we shop for a wedding dress..?"

"I..i'd like that a lot.."

* * *

Kouji sighed in visible annoyance as he watched future brides and brides' maids come in to shop for dresses for their wedding. He was rather annoyed his step-mother had gotten him a job here. He'd much rather be hanging out with his girlfriend or his brother. He blinked as he watched someone look around the black colored dresses, looking at them in confusion. They looked awfully similar and he pushed himself away from where he was sitting and walked over to her, "Excuse me, miss? Do you need any help?" When they turned around, he was staring right inside his own brother's eyes, "K..kouichi..?"

He let out a squeak, dropping the dress he had been looking at. He soon smiled widely at his brother and grabbed his hands, "Kouji, I'm so happy to see you~!" Kouji looked at his brother in visible surprise, "I didn't know you worked here." He was tearing up, "I..i need to search for a wedding dress.."

That was when Kouji's eyebrow arched. Why was Kouichi looking for a wedding dress? He would have thought his brother's fiance would be the one looking for it. "Could I ask why..?" Kouji hadn't even heard that his brother was dating anyone, so he was honestly a bit surprised.

"Because.. I'm getting married~!" Kouji just stared at his brother. He hadn't even thought Kouichi would be the one who wanted to be married out of the two. The younger twin had thought about it, but he didn't think he'd want to anytime soon. He smiled at his brother, gripping his shoulders.

"That's great, Kouichi.. Who's the lucky girl..?"

"More like the lucky guy." Duskmon, with a human disguise on, wrapped his arm around Kouichi, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Eien Noyoru, your brother's fiance." Kouji could almost immediately tell who it was, glaring at him.

"Duskmon!? What the hell is this business of marrying Kouichi!?" He was sure Duskmon had hypnotized his brother and made him fall in love with him. He pulled out his d-scanner, glaring at him in anger.

"Kouji." Kouichi crossed his arms in annoyance, "Duskmon truly loves me. So.. please do not cause any problems." He did not think his brother had heard him, as Kouji began to storm off. His shift was over and besides, he had to rescue his brother now.

* * *

I hope you guys like it so far.

Oh boy, maybe you shouldn't have told him, Kouichi.


End file.
